Secret of the Ilujanka
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: The Ilujanka are prepared for extinction, they've been carving out their history to be immortalized and so they can guide the other living creatures. But for the former to be complete, Hannibus will need the help of the player, so he can pass his skills onto him, allowing his race to be truly immortalized.


A shadow crossed over the Wilderness as the King Black Dragon flew over the barren wasteland that was once apart of the greatest empire to ever exist. The pretty-looking guy sitting on the dragon's backcouldn't help but smile as the wind blew through his pale blond hair. For him, flying wasn't anything new; he had done it before on hot air balloons, gnomecopters, magic carpets and he had been carried by eagles, but this was different. He felt an unexplainable bond with the dragon, as if he had known it his entire life, as if it was a part of himself, as if he knew it better than anything or anyone. It was like they were more than platonic, lifelong companions, and together they could accomplish anything and beat anyone who stood in their way. At the same time, the blond rider himself felt more carefree than ever, like nothing would and could trouble him.

As the dragon kept on flying, the scenery on the ground did not change very much. The ground was covered with black soil, but it was infertile, as proven with the dead trees sticking out from it. Few things could survive here, with the skeletal bodies of a few dead adventurers scattered on the ground. But when they approached the Red Dragon Isle, the blond rider could see the stream of lava that surrounded the "island," as well as the red dragons, some of them were on the ground, while others were airborne. Those quickly got out of the way when the saw the black dragon approaching, making way for their king.

The black dragon paid very little attention to them; he continued to fly over the usual scenery of dead trees and arid land, but this time, the blond rider saw remains of ruined buildings that once stood in the territory of Forinthy. The rider couldn't help but wonder what it all looked like in the Second Age, before Zamorak destroyed it all, he tried to recall what Azzanadra had told him before, and he pictured large fortresses built on fertile green land, with walls and watchtowers, and men stationed there, watching out for intruders.

_ They'd notice us,_ he thought. _It would've be a terrifying sight for them to see the shadow cast by his wings, and they would've been speechless when they looked up and saw the body. The archers would shoot arrows at us, and mages would fire spells. But none of them are strong enough to hurt a dragon. Only the warriors with swords even have a chance, and they can't even get close._

Unlike its rider, the King Black Dragon paid little attention to the ground below. Just like when he passed the Red Dragon Isle, he simply kept on flying over black land (that now lacked even dead trees) until they reached the edge of the Wilderness and there was only the ocean beyond them. The dragon kept going, until the blond rider looked back, and saw they were several metres away from land.

"Balerion," the blond said. When the dragon heard his name, he soared down close to the water, opened his mouth and a huge burst of fire came out, enough to set the area of the sea directly in front of him on fire. At the sight of this, the blond rider laughed.

He watched the fire burn, until all of a sudden it disappeared into the thin air, as if it was never there, and four hologram-like images appeared on the surface of the water. One of them was a figure in a purple robe, with a matching hood and a silvery greenish mask, the other two were dragon-like creatures that walked on two legs like a human, (one had blue-green skin, the other had green skin), and the last one was a large white dragon.

_ Zaros! Hannibus! Sharrigan! Therragorn! _The blond rider thought.

The purple hooded figure began to talk. "The Illujanka are here. Their race may fall, but their lost arts will not; they will be handed down, immortalized. You are the key to that. It begins in Forinthy, in the eastern shore. Go now, World Guardian. Go..."

Bryce opened his eyes, and saw the white canopy that was spread on top of his mahogany four-poster bed. He sat up, looked at his surroundings, and realized he was at his Taverley home, in his bedroom.

He got up, walked over to the teak clock, and glanced at it. _3:48 in the morning, huh?_

He made his way back to bed, and got under the covers. _Well, that was a weird dream._ _Although...I'd have to admit, it was kind of cool…me riding the King Black Dragon..._

Bryce smiled at the ridiculousness of it all it all. Not only was it impossible for him to ride dragons, especially the King Black Dragon of all mounts, but a dragon named Balerion?

_ Yeah right, _he decided_._ That name was from a book he once read and liked, and it wasn't anything close to the King Black Dragon's real name.

He started to drift back to sleep, but just as he did, he saw the face of the same purple hooded figure in his last dream. This time, he stood in front of the silvery-green mask, with eye holes that allowed him to the see purple crystals behind them and a yellow half of his lower face that was uncovered, while rays of purple energy (that were the same shade as the crystals) radiated him.

Even though he had not opened his mouth, a deep, hypnotic voice began to speak. "Go, Bryce. They await you. Once again, the Ilujanka require your assistance. Do not fail them, as I have.."

Once again, Bryce opened his eyes before sitting up. _That dream again...it was so vivid...and Zaros..._

He swallowed hard. _But was it really...just a dream?_

Usually when he went back to sleep after waking up from a dream, he wouldn't get the same dream again. He thought of some of the weird dreams he had in the past, like the one with him paralyzed from the neck down, and only being able to call her name repeatedly, only to be ignored as Ariane walked further and further away from him, that other one where a an audience of Aviansie watched while he stabbed Zanik with a kyzaj , and that time a human sized Saradomin with Sir Owen's zombie arm kept on slashing him across the chest with Sir Owen's sword, he bled until he was too weak to stand and Saradomin-Owen just kept on kicking him while he was down, before ripping out his tongue, cutting off his nose, gouging out his eyes, and beheading him.

He didn't want to get too worked up over a dream and jump to conclusions, but at the same time, if this was anything important, he didn't want to ignore it.

Thinking that he needed a drink, Bryce got up, and walked down the halls, past the skills room (that was decorated with a stuffed kurask head, a rune case, a stuffed shark, and a mithril suit of armour), down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where he grabbed an empty glass from the teak shelves and filled it with tap water from the sink.

He placed the cup to his lips and started to drink, when a _very_ vivid vision of the same hooded figure from his dream appeared in his mind. Bryce's purple eyes widened, and he nearly dropped his glass, just as Zaros opened his mouth, and began to speak.

_ Do not ignore my summons, Bryce Stanton. Your dream was not a coincidence. You will play your part in this. Go to the_ _Forinthy shore east of the demons. And prepare yourself; prepare yourself so you can properly play your part. Go now, Bryce. Time may not be on your side. _

The vision then disappeared and Bryce was left in a bit of a daze. Seconds passed, but he quickly recovered. And when he did, he had a million questions swimming in his mind, all at one. Like, how did Zaros enter his dreams, how did he enter his mind while he was awake, did he really meet up with Hannibus, Sharrigan and Therragorn, how did it go, why were they even back, and did Hannibus change his mind about going back to Iaia.

Bryce made a mental note to himself that when this was over, he'd take his Zaros shard, make a trip to Freneskae so he could question the god. He drank the water, before setting the glass on to the teak kitchen table. He then walked over to the cushioned cat basket that had a full-grown white cat sleeping in it, and he stroked it.

_ Zaros is right…_he thought. _I certainly can't ignore this, even though it's the middle of the night…looks like I can forget about going back to sleep…_

He sighed. _Time may not be on my side, huh? _

Bryce went back upstairs, into the bedroom and got opened his mahogany wardrobe. He took out his black trousers and quickly slipped them on, over his boxers. He took off his t-shirt, and placed it in the wardrobe, and then he got to his mahogany dresser, and ran his fingers through his hair, before picking up his ring of wealth and putting it on. Afterwards, Bryce walked past the parlour down the halls, and into the costume room, where he took out his Bandos warpriest armour (except for the helm). He put them on, just like he did with the ring of wealth, and as soon as he did, the cuirass and greaves transformed to resemble Torva armour. This was no surprise, as Solomon (a genie who set up his store just south of the Grand Exchange) had enchanted them to do so.

He grabbed his brown backpack that was on the floor next to the mahogany toy box, and he dumped its contents (a vial of purple potion, a vial of magenta potion, several blood, water and fire runes, some clean irit, a unicorn horn, an empty waterskin, a hair clip, and an omni-tiara) onto the floor, surveying them with his eyes to decide what he should take.

After several minutes, he put the potions, hair clip and runes into his bag, leaving everything else on the floor, and then he walked over to the armour case and grabbed the crystal bow, Staff of Light, and Bandos godsword he left on the floor beside it. Bryce stuffed them all into his backback, and it took no effort on his part for them to all fit inside. Of course, Bryce wasn't surprised by this, since the bag was enchanted by magic and given to him as a gift. He went back to his bedroom, and searched his dresser, before grabbing a blue sapphire ring, and the ring of Charos.

_Wish I could access my bank vault, _he thought. _But it's...what? 4:00 am in the morning?_

He glanced at the clock, which read 4:17.

_ What kind of bank would be open at this hour? _

Once again, he made his way past the skills room, and down the spiral limestone stairs. He went into the kitchen, grabbed some bread and cheese from the teak larder, and put them in his backpack. Bryce then slung the bag over his shoulder, and then he set off, as he left through the double doors and the purple house portal, into the Taverley night.


End file.
